This invention generally relates to a robotic system for handling a large number of items that are to be arranged in a desired pattern.
A variety of material handling robot systems are available. These systems have different configurations depending on the particular needs of the application. One example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,813. That system includes a robot assembly that retrieves an item from a single pick-up point and then moves to place the item in one of a variety of desired locations. In that system, the robot assembly requires the entire robot to repeatedly rotate about a main axis as it moves between the single pick-up point and the various desired locations.
While such an arrangement is useful for handling small objects that can be placed in small containers, for example, it is not without shortcomings and drawbacks. For example, when dealing with larger items, which require larger storage bins, the amount of space required for such a system becomes unworkable for many applications. Space constraints are a significant consideration in any robot system design. Another major shortcoming with conventional systems is that they are restricted to handling items in the order that they are introduced (i.e., on a first-in, first-out basis). Still another problem with such systems is that the robot must repeatedly rotate about its main axis many times throughout operation. Such repetitive motion requires more energy, takes more time and introduces an increased likelihood of undesirable wear on the moving parts, which may lead to more frequent maintenance. Further, the mechanical parts required render the system relatively expensive.
This invention addresses the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art by providing a unique configuration for handling a large number of items. This invention includes strategically locating a robot relative to a conveyor in a manner that reduces overall space requirements and enhances the efficiency of the robot.